Conventionally, many roller skates include wheel-like rollers, and are configured to advance in the rotation direction of the rollers. This conventional type roller skate only advances in the rotation direction of the roller, and therefore needs to change the direction by twisting a body. Therefore, there is a problem that the direction change is difficult for a beginner.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a roller skate in which a plurality of ball transfers as rollers using spheres as rotors are mounted on a sole, a resistor is provided near a toe of the sole, and resistors are provided near both sides of a heel portion. With such a configuration, even a beginner can easily change the direction.